James Morris
|gender = Male |age = |DOB = |DOD = |clearance = |IDno = |title = |affiliation = * (Formerly) * |movie = *''The Punisher'' *''Avengers: Infinity War'' *''Avengers: Endgame'' |oneshot = |tv series = The Punisher (16 episodes) |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Jason R. Moore |voice actor = |status = Alive }} James Morris is a former , a close friend of Frank Castle. Having returned from the war without a leg, Morris set up counselling for other veterans suffering with , during which time he had met the young Curtis Hoyle who he attempted to help. However when Hoyle became influenced by O'Connor, Morris learned he was turning his confusion into hatred and had become a terrorist and when Morris attempted to help him, Hoyle left him to die with a bomb. Having been saved by Castle, Morris was later confronted by Billy Russo who was attempting to learn where Castle was hiding, only for Castle to once again save Adam's life and in return, Morris convinced Castle to come to therapy sessions. Despite Morris attempting to focus on helping people, he was drawn back into conflict when Russo had escaped his police custody and was attempting to remember his forgotten past, while Castle asked for Morris' help in tracking him down and killing him. With the help of Dinah Madani, Morris focused on protecting Amy Bendix from John Pilgrim, while Castle then targeted Russo. As Morris became more involved, he became disgusted by Castle's desires for violence, having witnessed the kidnapping of David Schultz, as well as Morris having also killed Phillip Simms during a mission with Castle, much to his horror. Once Hoyle had completed all of his obligations to Morris by helping him to find and execute Russo, Morris decided to turn his back on his former friend for his own peace of mind. After the Infinity War, Morris witnessed many people turn to ashes. He continued to move on with his life and served as one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s consultants where he could continue helping people with PTSD. While Castle remained inprisoned by S.H.I.E.L.D., he would counsel with Clint Barton, only to learn that he had been hunting down criminals that survived the Snap. Morris tried to reason with him, but the vigilante continued to go on with his path. He later visisted the Triskelion and aided the Avengers in going back in time to recover the Infinity Stones from separate timelines. The plan was a success, but would he and his team would confront Thanos Rex, who came from a different timeline. Alongside his allies, Morris fought in the Battle of Earth and returned to his active duties. Abilities *'Expert Physician': Morris has been trained in the ability to perform medical procedures and heal those that have been wounded. In particular, he mentioned being tested to patch a goat during his time spent in the Navy. After nearly escaping a trap and suffering injuries, Morris was summoned by Micro to aid Frank Castle, extracting an arrowhead from his body and patching the wound. *'Expert Combatant': to be added Equipment Weapons *'Pistol': For safety and security precautions, Morris owns a pistol that he often keeps underneath a pillow adjust to him during his slumber. This pistol, however, was briefly taken away from him by Billy Russo upon his visit. Other Equipment *'Prosthetic Leg': Morris became the owner of an artificial left leg after losing it in a wartime bombing. Relationships Family *Father Allies *Cassius † - Test Patient *Frank Castle/Punisher - Friend and Patient *David Lieberman/Micro - Situational Enemy turned Ally *Isaac Lange † Enemies *Harry O'Connor *Curtis Hoyle † - Friend turned Attempted Killer *Billy Russo - Friend turned Enemy Appearances External Links * Category:Americans Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Males Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Consultants Category:United States Navy Members